Use of pre-processed foods, both in homes and in restaurants, has created a demand for high-capacity automated food processing equipment. That demand is particularly evident with respect to hamburgers, molded steaks, fish cakes, and other molded food patties.
Food processors utilize high-speed molding machines, such as FORMAX F-6, F-12, F-19, F-26 or F-400 reciprocating mold plate forming machines, available from Formax, Inc. of Mokena, Ill., U.S.A., for supplying patties to the fast food industry. Prior known high-speed molding machines are also described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,887,964; 4,372,008; 4,356,595; 4,821,376; and 4,996,743 herein incorporated by reference.
Food processors frequently need to access the mold plate to change out or replace the mold plate or to clean the apparatus. In order to accomplish this, the mold cover has to be lifted off the mold plate. The mold cover is heavy and located above the machine base. Prior systems have provided automated means to lift the mold cover such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,964.
Although heretofore known FORMAX patty-molding machines have achieved commercial success and wide industry acceptance, the present inventors have recognized that needs exist for a forming machine having an improved mold cover lifting arrangement that results in a quicker, more reliable arrangement for lifting the mold cover.